Sacrifice
by Kots
Summary: This is an AU fic. The D-Reaper has been defeated, but at what cost?


****

Knight of the Staff: Hey there you puny mortals!

****

Pinmon: Are you going to introduce the fic?

****

Knight of the Staff: Hold on, I'm getting to it. Okay, first of all I don't own digimon.

****

Pinmon: Hey, I thought I say that.

****

Knight of the Staff: Not this time, Boo ha ha! Secondly, I wrote this as an AU fic, so please no flames telling me that's not what happened, I know already. 

****

Pinmon: Hey, you smell something burning?

****

Knight of the Staff: Yep, it's probably your dinner, I think I forgot to turn the stove off.

****

Pinmon: (runs out of room) **Nnnnnnooooooooooo!!!**

Knight of the Staff: Anyways, I wrote this to be sad, so don't flame me if you hate the way it ends. It's just the way it came out as I was writing it. Please R&R, and as always Boo ha ha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to set. The sky was awashed with pinks, reds, and oranges. It was a beautiful sight. At least...., it was to Takato and Guilmon.

The D-Reaper had been defeated. MegaGargomon had successfully activated the program that had turned the D-Reaper back into its' most basic form. Before he had done that though, the tamers had been forced to split up. The D-Reaper had gone after the apartment complex where Yamaki had set up. Their families were there as well. Henry, Rika, and Ryo had all left the battle at the Hypnos building to protect their families. Takato had chosen to stay behind and guard their retreat. That had been a little over two hours ago, and the tamers had finally found him and Guilmon. 

The tamers didn't even notice the setting of the sun. They were too full of remorse. Rika was crying, while Renamon was holding her, filled with sadness. Henry was frozen in shock, while Terriermon had covered his eyes and was slowly shaking his head. As if he could cause the horrible sight to disappear.

Kazu and Kenta, Takatos' longtime friends, wept. Their partners attempted to comfort them, but they to were weeping. Ryo and Monodramon stared at the ground before them, attempting to stay calm. Inside though, they were a turmoil of emotions.

Beelzemon was on his knees, his eyes closed tight. He was clenching his fists hard enough that they bled. His blood slowly flowed along the sidewalk, before finally joining with a large red puddle that seemed to come from the building. 

Drops of blood fell into the puddle, making it larger. They fell from above, falling from the source of all the tamers sorrow. 

Gallantmon hung from the side of the Hypnos Building, staring at the sunset. They had managed to defeat the D-Reaper, but as it usually is with all great achievements, a great sacrifice was made in doing so. The D-Reaper had committed one last act, before decompiling. It had absorbed data on all the human cultures, religions, and lifestyles. With its remaining energy it had attempted to mock humanity, by reenacting a scene from the Holy Bible. The D-Reaper had crucified Gallantmon.

It had forced Gallantmon against Hypnos, holding his arms wide, and his legs together. Using steel rods from a nearby construction site, it had pinned him against the infrastructure of the building. The rods had been driven mercilessly into Gallantmons hands and legs. The pain should have driven him back into Takato and Guilmon, but the D-Reaper had also infected Gallantmon with a piece of itself. If Takato and Guilmon separated, the remaining piece of D-Reaper would delete Guilmon. So, despite the pain, Takato refused to let go of their form.

Guilmon had tried to convince Takato to let go of their Mega form. He had ended up screaming at Takato, begging him even. He wanted to keep Takato from dieing, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

"Guilmon, I...I can't do that." 

"Why Takatomon? If you don't then you'll get deleted too."

"I know boy."

"Then why?"

"I refuse to let you die alone Guilmon. I created you, you're a part of me, and I'm a part of you. Without the other, neither is complete."

"But Takatomon..."

"Guilmon..., I know you don't want me to die. But, I could never live with myself knowing that you died so I could live. I love you Guilmon, and if you were to leave me..., I don't know what I'd do."

"I...I know Takato, and...and I love you too."

Gallantmon smiled and looked down at his friends. 

"Hey guys..., we've had some great times haven't we?"

The group of being looked up at Gallantmon, faces full of sadness.

"We....we just want you to know...that you shouldn't cry. Even if....well, just remember that we'll always be close by."

Henry spoke up, his voice choked with emotion. "Takato..., this is my fault. If I had just gotten here sooner...."

"Don't you blame yourself Henry. You...you were protecting your family." said Gallantmon.

Renamon released Rika from her embrace as Rika looked up toward Gallantmon. "G...gogglehead! You....you can't die you hear me!?! Don't you dare die! If...if you do, I....I'll make you regret it!"

Gallantmon smiled, and would have laughed, but that would have jarred his body, which would ignite the pain again. "I...I'm sorry Rika, Renamon. I...I don't think you can stop it by threatening me. D...don't you ever change, you understand? Don't go back to being a cold-hearted person Rika. You've come too far to go back. You won't let her, w...will you Renamon?"

Renamon bowed her head, "I shall do my best Takato and Guilmon." she said, a tear running down her cheek.

Kazu and Kenta didn't say a word, and just kept on crying. Ryo on the other hand finally looked up into Gallantmons face. "Takato....Guilmon...., it's been an honor to fight along side you." Monodramon nodded to his partners words, being too choked up to say anything. 

Gallantmon nodded slightly, "It's been an honor for us as well."

The tamers started to cry again, except for Beelzemon who looked up, eyes brimming with tears. "Takato..., Pineapple head..., I...I just want the twos of you to know...., to know that you were my best friends. You tried to be my friend when everyone else hated me, and you gave me a second chance. I can never repay you guys for that."

Gallantmon smiled weakly, for his time was almost up and he knew it. "B...Beelzemon, you don't owe us anything. Friends are still friends no matter what."

Beelzemon lowered his head. "Thank you..."

Gallantmon smiled, and then gasped as a wave of pain swept through him. Once more Takato and Guilmon looked at the sunset. By now the last rays were just visible, lighting the side of Hypnos, and slowly receding into shadow. Takato and Guilmon could feel the last of their strength give out. With a final glance at their friends, Gallantmon said one word, "_Goodbye..._" 

The sun then set, it's light no longer touching the tamers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pinmon: I can't believe you!

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey! I told you this was supposed to be a sad fic, don't be mad at me if you didn't believe the warning.

****

Pinmon: What? No! Not the fic!

Knight of the Staff: What are you yelling at me about then?

****

Pinmon: You...ruined...my.... dinner!

****

Knight of the Staff: Hehe, it doesn't look that bad.

****

Pinmon: Oh really? (drops burnt black object, which makes dent in floor)

****

Knight of the Staff: Oh, I see...well, you can always eat peanut butter.

****

Pinmon: Do I look like Guilmon? (walks off toward kitchen, then walks out front door) I'm getting a pizza!

Knight of the Staff: Why'd he go into.....oh no! (runs into kitchen to see empty Agumon piggy bank) Curse you Pinmon! Hey, make sure you bring me back some! Oh, and you mortals can go now. Just remember to believe in your dreams, watch what you're cooking, and Boo Ha Ha!


End file.
